


dearest subscribers and silent readers

by allsovacant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Announcements, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH, INDEFINITE HIATUS, i feel so damn sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Would've posted this as a chapter on To Sir, With Love but I wouldn't wanted readers to be as confused as I am on the chapter numbering.





	dearest subscribers and silent readers

Good news: The legendary awful WIP of mine, 'To Sir, With Love' wouldn't end up in eight chapters. I will change the digits when I finish chapter 7! Almost there! *crossed fingers*

Bad news: My phone broke. Naaaaw... I don't have a phone anymore. And well, that means, the 'already taking so long' updates would take much longer. I use my phone usually for the updates. And I do understand if you guys wouldn't wait up. It's alright. But if you'd be still with me until the glorious end that's a GREAT news for me. I wouldn't be sad on losing my silent readers. That being said, thank you so much for being with me until now. I do love you guys! Hope that counts. Take care!

P.S. On second thought, I'm back on Twitter. @allsovacant —can't have any other pseud than what was I've already claimed 'mine'. *stares blankly*

You can hit my inbox here if convenient.  
If not, hit it anyway.  
–leev


End file.
